Escapadas a su habitación
by PinketDiana
Summary: Como siempre, los padres de Tori están peleando. Ella se culpa por todo. Jade se escabulle hacía su habitación, al ver que esta esta llorando. Eso se vuelve una costumbren... ¿Qué pasará?
1. Prólogo

_**Escapadas a su habitación. **_

**Nota de la autora:**** Este fic se me ocurrió, después de leer muchos de Jori, (Me encanta esta pareja es su "relación amor-odio" lo más bonito *w*) a altas horas de la madrugada y lo apunté en el teléfono para ahora crear la historia a partir de la idea. Espero que les agrade. **

_**Decliner: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Escapadas a su habitación. **_

**Prólogo.**

_'Hace siete años'_

Era una noche fría y oscura en un pequeño pueblo llamado Linsday-Bruks a las afueras de Los Ángeles.

"Otras vez están peleando"- pensaba una muchacha de 9 años, a punto de llorar. Observaba por la ventana con su mirada fija en la nada. Siempre acababa en la misma situación, llorando o sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras sus padres peleaban. Odiaba esas situaciones, desde que tenía 5 años siempre había sucedido igual:

Sus padres peleaban por cualquier tontería y la acababan siempre por mandar a ella y a su hermana a su habitación. Al día siguiente su mama acababa con moratones y diciendo que se había golpeado mientras cocinaba.

-Tori- Susurró su hermana- no salgas de la habitación y cierra la puerta con pestillo. ¿Vale?. No hagas caso a los gritos. Tranquila, no pasará nada.- Le dijo abrazándola viendo que su hermana pequeña iba a empezar a llorar.

-Vale- sollozó- Vete a tu cuarto, que son más de las diez, y si papa te ve en mi cuarto tan tarde... te regañará- Sabía bien lo que era que su papa le regañara... se ponía furioso. Y siempre acababa pegando a alguna de las dos hermanas.

-Te quiero.- Le besó la mejilla y cerró la puerta- Cierra con pestillo, nos vemos mañana por la mañana- susurró.

Miró atentamente el reloj, sabía bien lo que iba a hacer. "¿Cuántas veces he hecho esto?" Se preguntó. Rió irónicamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que, sin darse cuenta, habían caído sobre sus mejillas y manos. Abrió la ventana e intentando respirar con el objetivo de calmarse y no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta, descendió por el árbol que tenía frente a su habitación. Nunca habían talado ese árbol desde que se habían mudado, y eso para ella era una suerte. Bajar a su pequeño jardín era olvidarse del tóxico ambiente que había en su casa.

Miró hacía el frente y ahí estaba la mejor amiga de su hermana... la tonta y tosca amiga de su hermana. Como siempre, mirándola bajar hasta el jardín. Apartó la mirada de Jade, y caminó hacía su piedra. Aquella piedra que le sabía de almohada. Donde siempre iba a soltar sus penas y a tranquilizarse para poder continuar viviendo bajo esas condiciones. Llegar a su casa le daba pánico, su padre le daba terror y las discusiones... era una de las cosas que más miedo le daba en el mundo. Odiaba que la gente discutiera... su infancia estaba llena de peleas por todos lados.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a llorar de nuevo recordando cada palabra que escuchó proveniente del salón anteriormente. "¿Por qué mi casa no puede ser normal?" Se preguntaba dejándose caer en la fría hierba. Se quedó pensativa durante un rato totalmente sumergida en si misma y en todo lo vivido desde que sus problemas empezaron y sus miedos nacieron.

Escuchó unos pasos y se acongojó al pensar que su padre la había descubierto. "Tenía la puerta cerrada con pestillo, ¿Cómo habrá sabido que no estoy?" Se preguntó totalmente asustada. Esos pasos se acercaban cada vez más, y ella había empezado a temblar. Más y más cerca. Quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar y marcharse a su habitación, no quería que su padre la descubriera y que... le regañase o la golpease. Vió una sombra acercarse.

-Lo siento- susurró- no quise escaparme... es que se me cayó algo por la ventana- inventó.

-Claro que sí- ironizó una voz un tanto familiar- y a mi también. El tiburón que tengo como mascota- bromeó para hacer sentir mejor a la chica.

Tori respiró tranquila. No era su padre... aunque no sabía si estar encantada o molesta por la presencia de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Jade- saludó molesta- ¿Se puede saber que quieres? ¿Por qué vienes a nuestro jardín?- Preguntó impaciente mientras se quitaba los rastros de haber llorado de su rostro. No quería que Jade le dijera a su hermana que había salido al jardín para llorar o algo por el estilo.

-Te vi escaparte, de nuevo- enfatizó en las palabras 'de nuevo'- y quería ver cuál era el problema que tenía nuestra pequeña hoy en la cabeza- bromeó. Sabía lo que pasaba. Quería consolarla y ayudarla. Abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Claramente no podía hacerlo... ella era rígida y fría. El abandono de su madre y la muerte de su abuelo la habían convertido en eso.

-Bueno.. corre y se lo dices a mi hermana. Ambas sabemos que estás deseando hacerlo- se quejó.

-¡Oye!- se molestó la gótica- Si no lo he hecho antes- dió un pasó adelante para ponerse frente a Tori- no lo voy ha hacer ahora.- Se tumbó en la hierba, justamente a su lado.

-Gracias- Fue un susurró. Pero Jade lo había escuchado.. aunque no sabía si era la intención de su compañera de hierba.

-De nada- Tori se sobresaltó, no quería que ese 'gracias' fuera escuchado... pero no le molestó- Hoy las estrellas brillan más que otras noches, me encantaría poder componer mirando las estrellas... eso siempre hace tu imaginación volar.

-¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí!- se hizo la sorprendida- Nuestra chica mala tiene un lado sensible- se burló- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- Por un momento se estaba olvidando de todo lo que tenía que soportar en casa. Jade siempre era ¿Molesta y desagradable?... pero el comportamiento de esa noche la estaba sorprendiendo gratamente.

-Jaja- rió irónicamente- Que graciosa- respondió.

Tori se levantó con la intención de irse a su habitación. Estaba cansada por el día de hoy.

-Me voy Jade, gracias por hacerme compañía- dijo inocentemente. Le besó la mejilla y se marchó.

-D-de nada- tartamudeó.- Se dirigió a su casa mientras se sacudía los restos de hierba que quedaban patentes en su pantalón oscuro.

Llegó a su habitación y de nuevo se vió atosigada con el ambiente de su casa.

-Ojala estuvieras muerta- se escuchó desde el salón- Toda esta asquerosa familia fue un estúpido error. Desearía nunca haberme casado con tigo y jamás- aumentó la voz- tener esos monstruos de extraterrestres a las que tengo que llamar hijas- Esas palabras fueron más dolorosas de lo que jamás se hubiese pensado la pequeña hermana- ¡Muertas deberían estar!- Dicho esto pegó un portazo y se marchó de casa.

"Monstruos"- recordó- "Muertas deberían estar"- empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía más... ese día había sido uno de los peores. Se abrazó a su almohada y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Su padre no la quería... su madre casi no le hacía caso, se culpaba por todo eso y encima... Trina también tenía que pagar por todo eso. "¿Y si me muero y hago feliz a mi papa?"- Consideró la opción- Asi... a lo mejor dejarán de pelear- Susurró con su gran inocente pensamiento en mente.

'Toc, toc'- Se escucharon golpes desde su ventana.

No miró. No quería hacer nada salvo llorar. Habría sido el viento o...

-Tranquila.- Alguien la abrazó- Estoy aquí... no llores.

Se enderezó rápidamente para ver quién la estaba abrazando. "Mi puerta está cerrada". Se giró y se encontró con...

-¡Jade!- gritó sin darse cuenta. "¿Qué hace aquí? Como venga mi papa... y se de cuenta saldrá muy mal parada"- Tienes que irte ahora.

-Tranquila... no me iré hasta que no estés más tranquila- Sabía todo lo que había pasado. Desde su habitación se escuchaba casi todo... y algo le había dicho que dejar a la pequeña Tori sola después de escuchar eso... la estaba haciendo pedazos. Sin pensarlo mucho marchó hacía la de su mejor amiga para ayudar a la más pequeña. Y ahí se encontraba. Abrazada a Tori, mientras esta lloraba sin parar.

Poco a poco se dejaron de escuchar lamentos, se convirtieron en sollozos... hasta que finalmente no se escuchó nada. Miró atentamente a Tori quién se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se intentó alejar de esta, para irse a su casa.

-No- susurró Tori entre sueños.

-Shhh- la consoló acariciándole el pelo- No pasa nada- la volvió a abrazar- no me iré a ningún lado- se recostó a su lado. "Esta noche dormiré... en el cuarto de enfrente.". Pensó antes de que Morfeo viniese para llevarla al mundo de los sueños. A la mañana siguiente, si su padre se había dado cuenta de que faltaba en su habitación, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones... pero ahora no pensaba en nada de eso, solo dormía mientras pensaba que esa era una de las mejores noches de su vida.

-Buenas noches, Tori- susurró antes de caer completamente dormida, apretando más el abrazo.

-Buenas noches, Jade- contestó esta, acorrucándose más a la gótica.

_**Fin del prólogo.**_

* * *

¡¿Has llegado hasta aquí?!

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusta? ¿Me quieren matar? Dejen fav. o un comentario... y saben para matarme y eso TT_TT.

Igualmente, gracias por leer :)


	2. Una nueva mañana

**Capitulo 1: Otra nueva mañana.**

_**Nota de la autora: **_Gracias por vuestros comentarios,_**(**__**SoDanmBeautiful1**__**, **__**vaniap0211**__**, **__**jhey vi**__**, **__**chapiscruz**__**, **__**Takogirl**__**)**_me llenaron de alegría al ver que os gustaba. _**('**_**Jhey vi'** siento si te se hace raro lo de que Trina sea la mejor amiga de Jade... pero es que si no es asi... la historia no tuviese mucho sentido). Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 1 de la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Decliner: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo les hago interpretar papeles en mi historia... (si me pertenecieran cambiaría mucho la serie *w*)

* * *

**Otra nueva mañana.**

_'6 años después' _

Tori Prov.

-¡Jade!- grité como todas las mañanas mientras apagaba el silencioso despertador- arriba, que son las siete y nos queda una hora para entrar al instituto 'H.A'.- le golpeé suavemente el estómago al ver que no se despertaba- Jade, arriba, en serio. Como mi hermana venga nos va a pillar... y a saber que pasará- me retorcí ante la simple idea de que mi hermana... mi madre, o peor, mi padre la pillara aquí.

-Todas las mañanas igual- se quejó. ¿En serio se queja? Quiero decir, analicemos la postura en la que estamos yo y esta odiosa chica... yo en la esquina espachurrada contra la pared casi sin espacio... ella, con toda la cama y casi tumbada encima de mi... y digo yo... ¿¡La qué se debería quejar aquí no sería yo?!. Suspiré cansada- Cambia de estrategia para despertarme, Vega.- La miré de nuevo. Llevábamos años durmiendo juntas, aunque no hablábamos nunca de ello, y todavía me llamaba por mi apellido. Aunque solo era por las mañanas... por las noches... esa "Jade odiosa" cambia a una sumamente cariño... que ya la estoy extrañando.- Vega...- me miró directamente- ¿Podrías soltar mi mano?, digo, ya que tienes tantos deseos de que me valla...

Odio a esa Jade, es como si fuera tripolar.. si bien, se que eso no existe, pero esta chica si que lo parece, por las mañanas es odiosa, en la escuela y por la tarde me ignora y por la noche... es cariñosa, amable y simpática, todo lo contrario a lo de horas anteriores. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?.

-Vega, hoy os llevaré yo. Tu hermana me estará esperando abajo- miró el reloj- y ahora por tu culpa- respondió esta mirándome pesadamente... ¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que no se hubiese despertado! Por Dios, ¡Llevaba llamándola casi diez minutos!.- No podré ducharme, ya que no tuviste la decencia de despertarme a tiempo.

-¿Pero qué hablas?- Contraataqué.- Yo te he despertado.. pero alguien tiene un sueño muy duro, y aunque te cayesen bombas atómicas al lado, nada, tu seguirías durmiendo tan tranquilita.- Dije con tono burlón y en el fondo... algo agradecida. Se lo que vendría ahora. Y también se... que ella no lo dice para mi mal.

-Claro- sonrió sarcásticamente- Si alguien no hubiese montado un numerito anoche, no la hubiese tenido que cuidar, proteger y consolar. ¿Verdad?- miré hacía el suelo... sintiéndome algo culpable. Ella tenía razón. Las discusiones de mis padres cada vez iban a peor lugar, y yo... cada vez me asustaba más, sufría mucho por mi mama ahora que ya tenía mentalidad para saber que esos "moretones" no eran de cocinar... yo... lo pasaba muy mal. Jade, siempre había estado con migo en las noches, que eran lo más duro del día. Ella muchas noches me consolaba y abrazaba cuándo yo ya no podía más. Siempre estuvo ahí... y ¡sigo sin entender por que esa Jade se marcha!.- Oye, Vega, que es broma- ahí regresó otra vez. Sonreí feliz.- Pero es que eres tan molesta...- Y... se fue. Estúpida.

-Si bueno... ya. ¡Ahora vete!- Le exigí gratandole a susurros. Pronto se despertarían todos.- Hasta después Jade.- Le dije algo más amable.

-Si, adiós Vega- me besó en la frente, como siempre, y salió por la ventana- Hasta después. Por cierto, no olvides ponerte esa falda tan sexi que vi en tu armario antes de que irme a dormir anoche.- ¡Maldita! Lo había hecho de nuevo, ella había registrado mis cosas de nuevo.

-Idiota- fue lo único que pude gritar, tras cerrar mi pequeña ventana con pestillo. ¡Odiaba a la Jade de por la mañana!.

Miré el móvil fijamente, para poder identificar en el pequeño reloj de este, que hora era. Las 7:12. Todavía me quedaban unos minutos para aprovechar de sueño. No me gustaba madrugar. Lo odiaba, pero era el precio que tenía que aguantar por no dormir sola. Pero, aunque se que Jade es una tonta insoportable, también se.. que es una de las personas que más quiero, siempre estuvo con migo, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y, si bueno, es odiosa, pero... siempre se preocupa por mi. Me gustaba dormir con ella, me hacía sentir segura.

-Estúpida niña- me gritó mi padre desde el salón. Empecé a temblar, fue como un acto reflejo... tenía miedo. "¡Oh Jade" pensé por instinto "¿Por qué te has tenido que ir ahora?".- Baja aquí, inútil.- Me gritó.

Quité el seguro a la puerta y la abrí muy lentamente, con temor a encontrarme a mi padre delante de esta, por suerte no estaba, y miré en dirección a las escaleras. ¿De verdad me había llamado o solo era un sucio juego de mi imaginación y del miedo que sentía?.

-Te he dicho que bajes.- Me volvió a gritar. Oh, mierda, si... me ha llamado. Y parece muy enfadado. "Que no haya hecho nada.. por favor, que no me regañe", supliqué.

Salí cautelosamente de mi habitación y comencé a bajar las escaleras a paso rígido. Mi cuerpo parecía no querer moverse, y no lo culpaba por ello... mi padre solía dejarme acongojada, cuando llegué tomé todo el aire que pude y miré en todas las direcciones buscando desesperadamente a mi madre... pero no, ella no estaba allí. Genial, yo tendría que enfrentar a mi enfurecido padre yo sola... tenía terror solo de pensarlo.

-¿Q-Qué quiere padre?- pregunté asustada.- ¿Me ha llam-llamado?- volví a preguntar, temerosa, para asegurarme.

-¡Claro que te he llamado, ignorante!- siempre... con esas palabras tan hirientes- ¡Como mil veces!. Prepararme el desayuno.- me ordenó levantando aún más la voz.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta, de que por mucha prisa que me diera preparando el desayuno de mi padre, llegaría tarde. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

-Padre... esto... yo- buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Tú qué? Tú solo eres una pequeña idiota. ¡Mi desayuno, ahora!- me volvió a exigir. Temblé ante la dureza de su voz.

-Pero padre... llegaré tarde.- susurré. Lo deje con una voz muy agonizante... no quería que se enfadara.

-¡Me da igual!- me volvió a gritar cada vez más alto. "Trina, mama, Jade... socorro"- ¡Te dije desde el principio que esa escuela no me gusta, te he dicho mil veces- se acercó a mi y levantó la mano. "Otra vez no..." Mis primeras lagrimas tropezaron por mi mejilla- Me da igual que llores, te lo vuelvo a repetir, niña tonta, ¡No me gusta esa escuela! ¡No me gustas tú! ¡Ahora mi desayuno!- Finalmente... sucedió a lo que tanto miedo le tengo tanto miedo... desde primera hora de la mañana golpeada.

Me llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y estaba temblando. Mi mejilla palpitaba como cada vez que me golpea.

-Si padre- fue lo único que atiné a responder mientras lloraba más y más. Tenía que llorar en silencio, o si no, sería peor. Lo había aprendido a la fuerza. "Lo siento..." Y de nuevo, me volví a arrepentir de que Jade me parase aquella noche... cuándo yo tenía 11 años e iba...a cumplir el deseo que mi padre tenía sobre mi. Perderme de vista. Pero llegó Jade y me lo impidió. Me gritó que si estaba loca, que yo no podía hacer eso... que si había gente que me quería... Pero yo siempre pensaba lo mismo ¿Y si me voy, y mi padre ya deja de ser así? ¿y si es todo mi culpa?... de nuevo todo eso corría por mi mente.

Miré la hora. Seguramente Trina se habría ido con Jade. La quiero... y siempre le digo lo mismo, que no se preocupe por mi, que si esto pasaba algunas mañanas, no todas ya que a veces mi padre dormía hasta tarde, que se fuera era que yo... iría cuando pudiese.

-¡Mi desayuno!- me volvió a gritar, metiéndome cada vez más prisa.

-Si, padre- contesté nuevamente, seguía llorando y sabía que él me volvería a golpear si él me veía. Sin darme cuenta, como por instinto, me volví a tocar mi mejilla golpeada que ahora palpitaba más lentamente. Estaba caliente, y seguramente me se quedaría roja... o me saldría un pequeño moretón.

Acabé de preparar el desayuno, y se lo serví a mi padre en la mesa. "Que no pase como la última vez... por favor.". Por suerte no pasó nada, la otra vez, yo, que soy muy torpe le derramé el zumo... y acabé muy golpeada. Ese día no fui a la escuela. Nadie sabía que mi papa me golpeaba tan fuerte... ni siquiera Trina o Jade. Jade solo lo vió una vez, cuando estaba durmiendo y me vió un pequeño moratón el brazo. Yo le dije que me golpeé al salir de la bañera. Ella me descubrió y me dijo que, como ese desgraciado, refiriéndose a mi padre, me volviese a golpear ella se lo haría pagar. Nunca le dije nada, a nadie... por que los quiero mucho, y aunque me cueste admitirlo... si mi papa me golpea a mi... solo me golpea a mí, y a si los demás no se ponen en peligro. Es mejor así, mi padre me odia, solo a mi. Mi mama tampoco sabía que me golpeaba, ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, trabajaba en un hospital y casi nunca estaba en casa... casi siempre venía por las noches. Que era cuando ellos discutían, no la culpaba... a mi también me gustaría estar todo el día fuera de casa, pero yo, según mi padre, soy la que le debo el cocinarle, y hacer todo lo que la 'zorra', palabras textuales de él, de mi madre no hace. No me gusta que hable asi.. y menos de ella.. pero no le puedo decir nada.

Subí a mi habitación, sin voltearme a ver a mi padre. Tenía que cambiarme. No sabía que hora era.. pero tenía la intuición de que ya estaría empezando la segunda hora. Me entré a la ducha y lloré... lloré tanto como pude. Quería soltar todo el miedo y la impotencia que tenía dentro. No contar esto a nadie, y aunque eso me mataba... sabía que era lo mejor. Quería que mi padre se fuera, pero... él me daba miedo. Yo aguantaba y callaba. Era mejor, así el... no me golpeaba. Siempre decía lo mismo. 'Yo solo te enseño de tus errores' Me decía siempre.

Me eché algo de maquillaje en mi herida, después de ducharme, y me vestí. Preparé las cosas, y salí por la puerta.

-No haces nada más que perder tu tiempo, inútil. Estarías mejor muerta- y otra vez... esas palabras tan duras me golpearon la mente. "Tranquilo padre, puede que hoy sea mi día de suerte, y me atropelle un coche" pensé tristemente.

-Por fin, Vega- me saludó alguien a quién me costó algo diferenciar por todas las lágrimas que tenía en mis ojos. ¿Quién era quién me llamaba?. Me pregunté mientras caminaba hacía esa extraña figura, tan familiar.


	3. Cuéntame qué pasó

_**Capítulo 2: Cuéntame que pasó. **_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: Bueno, primero de todo agradecer a todos los lectores, que han leído y votado o comentado en mi fic... me llenan de orgullo. Gracias . No saben, cuánto me anima eso a escribir. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta pequeña historia. **_

_**Decliner: **Los personajes no me pertenecen... si lo hicieran...*w* otro gallo cantaría. Jijiji. _

* * *

_Cuéntame que pasó. _

Jade's prov.

-¿Vega?- le volví a preguntar a la chica que salía de su casa. Estaba segura de que era Vega, pero ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera?.- ¿Vega, qué ocurre?- pregunté acercarme un poco.

-¿Jade?- ¿No me estaba viendo? ¡Me tenía delante!.

-Claro que soy yo... Tori- Me di cuenta de que estaba mal... y suponía lo que había pasado, que me haga la tonta no significa que lo sea.- ¿Qué ocurre, Tori?.- le pregunté impaciente. Estaba realmente preocupada por ella... yo la quería demasiado, ella había conocido mi yo real... el que no era frío y distante, la máscara que llevo para todo el mundo, y ella siempre me había apoyado... incluso en los peores momentos para ella.

-Nada- respondió secamente.- No pasó nada, solo... vamonos- me dijo aún sin alzar la mirada del suelo- quiero que nos vallamos de aqui- ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Que le había pasado para que llorase?.

-No- respondí rotundamente- No hasta que me cuentes que narices te hace llorar.- Me senté en la hierba y me miró confusa.

-¿Tú no tienes clases?- ¡¿En serio?! Dios, Tori Vega y su maldita perfección.

-Si, maldita sea, tengo clases. Pero me da igual... ¡Cuéntame ahora mismo que te ha pasado!- volví a exigir.

-Nada- me volvió a contestar. La miré seriamente repasando cada rasgo de su rostro, cada expresión. Algo que me delatara que mentía. Y... ¿Qué era eso que tenía en la mejilla derecha? ¡Oh, no!

-Tori Vega- la llamé por su nombre entero anunciando que se avecinaba 'tormenta'.- Dime ahora mismo, que mierda te ha pasado en la cara. Y a quién le tengo que partir la boca- ella me miró asombrada. ¿Qué pasa? A Tori no la toca nadie... no más.

-Nada... de verdad- Mentirosa... por muy buena actriz que sea, mentir se le da fatal.- Solo me caí.- Y de nuevo esa excusa. Bien, ya se lo que ha pasado. Me lo suponía... y también me odiaba por no poder hacer nada.

-¿Seguro?- sabía que era mentira, pero... no podía hacer nada. Me sentía tan impotente.

-Si- me contestó forzando una sonrisa. "¡Por Dios, Tori, que no soy tonta ni me chupo el dedo!" Pensé para mi misma, muy enfadada por todo eso.

-Seguro.- respondí secamente- Vamonos.- su mano cogiendo la mía dulcemente me pararon en seco.

-Jade- me susurró con un tono que hacía que.. ¡No!

-Dime...Vega- me concentré de nuevo.

-Gracias por esperarme- fue lo único que dijo, para después irnos las dos juntas hacía el coche.- Por cierto- me volvió a decir tras haber pasado un tiempo en el coche camino a H.A.- ¿Donde está Tori?- vale... esto... genial. No pude evitar sonrojarme... rezando por que no lo notara.

-Pues...- pensé- tiene una cita... con un chico, bueno, literalmente se le ha echado encima exigiendole que le lleve en coche, y bueno...- miré en otra dirección. Una cosa es ser blanda por la noche, otra por el día.- Yo te quería esperar para ir juntas, ya sabes como... ¿Compañeras?- esa palabra retumbó en mi mente.

-Claro- me siguió sonriendo fingidamente. Esas sonrisas son las que tanto me duelen... ¿No se da cuenta de que yo he hecho todo eso... para que nadie note por lo que pasé?...¡Estúpida Vega!. Aunque sea un año mayor que ella... sigue igual ¡Aff!. Me volví a concentrar en el vieja con la mirada algo perdida en el frente.

-Jade- me gritó mi compañera de coche- ¡Frena!- me gritó. ¿Qué...? ¡Oh ya veo!.

-Ya hemos llegado.- fingí tranquilidad.

-Si claro, casi te comes el gimnasio pero ¡ya hemos llegado!.- me encaró- ¿Qué te pasaba?- me preguntó. Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo... pero se que no le gusta hablar de ello.

-Nada- respondí sonriendole con ironía.

-Si, venga Jade. Deja toda esa mierda de 'Ya sabes mi respuesta'. Solo me dió miedo que casi me matarás. Algo normal, ¿Verdad?- Odio pelear con ella... me pone mal.

-Vale, lo siento. Punto. Fin de la discusión.- Me bajé del coche algo cortante.

-Ni fin de la discusión, ni leches. No había discusión.- me besó la mejilla- gracias por animarme.- Mierda. Lo sabía. "No debes ser buena con ella por la mañana...".

-Si. Como sea. Adiós.- ví que sus amigos se acercaban y ese era mi momento de retirarme. Le besé la mejilla... y al segundo me arrepentí. Fue un acto de costumbre, siempre que me alejo de ella por las mañanas le beso la frente o la mejilla para hacerle saber que todo saldrá bien... pero ¡no lo debería hacer en la escuela!.

-¡Cat!- Gritó Tori- ¿Y André?- preguntó.

-Ha ido a hablar con el nuevo alumno, dicen que estará en nuestro curso- respondió. Fue lo último que escuché. Me agradaba Cat, era una buena amiga de Tori y se querían como hermanas. Era una muchacha muy graciosa, algo infantil, con un gracioso pelo rojo y sobre todo... era una excelente chica. Muchas veces me había dado miedo... ¡Se me había tirado encima! Pero... agradable al fin y al cabo. André es otro tema aparte... ese chico tiene algo que no me gusta. No me agrada que esté tan apegado a Tori... ¡No son celos!... solo no me gusta. Es muy buen amigo y todo eso... pero no me gusta.

-Jade- me gritó Trina.- Que tarde llegas- Y aquí tenemos el caso que me hace.

-Si, es que atropellé a una anciana.- Me miró con asombro- me di a la fuga- seguía perpleja- y me fui con la policía a Chile- seguía con la broma y ella prestaba atención... se lo creía ¿Hola? En fin...- y me teñí el pelo de naranja fosforito para que no me reconocieran- por fin se estaba dando cuenta de que me estaba burlando de ella. ¡Hija que lenta!. Por eso me divertía tanto con ella... para algunas cosas era tan idiota.- No, en serio, me quedé esperando a tu hermana- al segundo me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-Alejate de mi hermana. Te lo dije una vez, no te lo diré dos.- Me dijo algo seria.

-Si, ya lo se. Somos compañeras... ya sabes, la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga- siempre era igual... odiaba las mañanas como esta.

No hablemos más de ese tema. Yo era la primera que se ponía incomoda. Lleguemos a la primera clase y era... "Interpretación". Genial. ¿Alguien quiere matarme?. Me senté resignada empujada por Trina.

-¿Este sábado haremos la fiesta detrás del pabellón?- Me preguntó.- Como siempre.- Confirmó cuando asentí.

-¡Chicas silencio!- fue lo primero que dijo Rubí al adentrarse en la clase. Esa profesora era una bruja.- Escuchen y tomen apuntes, que no todos los años tendrán esta suerte.- Suspiré. Otro inmundo día que tardaría en acabar. ¿Cómo le iría a Tori?. ¡Debo de dejar de pensar en ella...!.

* * *

_De nuevo, gracias por leer :) _


End file.
